


A Cold Night

by writer_rach



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_rach/pseuds/writer_rach
Summary: Lys finds herself too cold to sleep, and when she finds herself approaching Din for warmth, he gives her a night she'll remember for a long time.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Original Character(s), Din Djarin & Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 155





	A Cold Night

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Brief mention of sexual assault
> 
> Preface: This will become a part of a larger work, but testing the waters with this scene. Lys is the child's caretaker since season 1. This is taking place just after taking the frog lady to her planet in season 2. No spoilers are here.

Lys was cold, that night as they had gotten a room at the inn in town, waiting for the early departure of the ship to take them to the other Mandalorians. They had managed to get a place that had two rooms, one for Lys and Ad'ika, the other for Din.

They had not realized that the room Lys had taken had a cool draft until after they had already said goodnight to one another, turning in. As Lys tossed and turned, she realized that the child was probably just as cold as she was, and so she took most of her blankets and wrapped him in them until she was satisfied that he would sleep well.

Unfortunately, that left her lying on the bed with nothing more than a sheet to keep her warm, and she was too cold to sleep. Finally, she gave up and left the room, closing the door softly behind her and approaching Din's door.

She knocked quietly, knowing that he would wake at the slightest sound, and she waited until she heard the hiss of his helmet being placed on, and he began putting his armor on.

"Din, it's just me," she said quietly through the door, still shivering.

At the sound of her voice, he came to the door opening it to see her standing in front of him, her teeth clattering slightly as she shivered just outside the door.

"What happened?" He asked, ushering her in. "Where's the kid?"

"Asleep," Lys said. "He's safe. I placed an indicator at the door so I can get an alert if there's movement in the room. It was too cold in there, so I wrapped him up in all the blankets."

Din looked down at her and shook his head as he realized that she had given up all the blankets in order to keep the kid warm.

"Are you sure he's safe?" Din hummed.

"Yes," Lys nodded. "I just came to see if I could take some of your extra blankets back with me."

Din nodded quickly before realizing that he didn't want her to leave. He had been restless, unable to sleep, and having her there was comforting.

"Or you can stay here," he said.

Lys' eyes widened, and she looked back at the door for a moment before giving in. She moved towards the bed, eager to get warm, but she felt Din take her hand, and she held her breath as he pulled her to him, her chest now pressed against his as they looked at each other.

"You're freezing," he said darkly.

"I know," she whispered.

Lys could feel the tension in the air, and she bit her lip, her hand running up his chest as she felt his arm wrap around her waist.

"I want you to kiss me," she said, causing Din to freeze up. He had kissed her once before, but they had not spoken of it. He had not wanted to bring it up in case she told him she did not want it. Now, hearing her ask him for it, he could not help himself.

She closed her eyes, hoping to hear the hiss of the helmet, but instead, she heard him walk away from her, and her heart sank. She opened her eyes and watched as he turned away from her, taking something from his pack before turning back to her. When she saw what was in his hands, she shook her head.

"A blindfold?" She asked, an amused smile spreading on her face.

"I want to see if you are okay wearing it," Din admitted. "So that I can kiss you properly."

Lys eagerly nodded and closed her eyes, the hairs on her neck standing up as he secured it around her face, allowing his hand to linger on her skin. She loved the feeling of his glove on her, but she desired to feel his skin against hers, and she could soon feel herself heating up.

Finally, she heard him walk around her before she listened to the hiss of his helmet, and the light thud as he put it down. She then listened as he shuffled slightly, and then she felt his hand go up and touch her face.

Much to her surprise, it was not gloved. He had taken them off to allow himself to touch her. Truly touch her, and she almost melted into his touch.

And soon, his lips were on hers, one arm around her waist, the other on her face as he held her, the slight scruff on his chin and above his upper lip tickling her slightly as he kissed her.

Lys allowed one of her hands to roam up his chest and to his head, where she quickly found it tangled up in his hair. The other remained on his chest, feeling the rippling muscles beneath his shirt. She could feel herself warming up as he was pressed against her, and she wanted more of him.

She was being consumed by a fire she could not control.

Suddenly, his lips left hers, and she found them trailing down her cheek and neck until he suddenly nipped at the crook of her neck, causing Lys to let out a light moan, something that she had not intended to let fall from her lips.

He seemed to pause for a moment, pulling back slightly from her skin, and she almost whimpered at the loss of contact. Without being to feel his hands on her, and not knowing where he was, she felt alone.

"What do you want from me?" The sound of Din's unmodulated voice almost shocked her. She loved the sound of it, no longer distorted but still raspy. She wanted to hear it again, and so she did not reply.

"What do you want from me?" He asked again, his voice closer to her.

"I want you," she finally muttered out.

Din didn't ask a third time. Lys felt his hands grabbing at her waist, and she felt them slip up under the hem of her shirt, lifting it off her chest before he went back to kissing her, his rough hands continuing to explore her now-bare back and stomach.

Lys fumbled, reaching out to him, trying to find the hem of his shirt as he kissed her passionately. She could feel herself turning red when he paused for a moment, chuckling against her lips.

"If there is something you want from me, you only have to ask," he said, his voice turning dark for a moment.

"Your shirt," she said against his lips, choosing to play his game. "I want it off."

Satisfied at her response, he complied and soon Lys found her hands touching skin. He seemed to stand there for a moment as Lys reached out to him, using her hands to see his body for her.

She placed her hands first on his face before tracing down his neck to his shoulders and arms. She paused her hands at each rough scar that she found, stopping and kissing it gently before continuing on.

When she reached his left forearm, she paused, remembering the gash that she had fixed, oh so long ago on the day they had first met in the bunker in the desert on Arvala-7. It was interesting, she could tell which scars she had been present for and which ones he had not, and she hummed to herself, noting the difference.

Older scars were rougher and more crudely patched together, as if he had done them without a care about his appearance, knowing that no one would ever know him in such an intimate way. But as time moved on, she noted that the more recent ones were done with a gentler touch, his concern for his appearance becoming more evident.

Once she reached the hem of his pants, she stopped, not sure where to turn her head. Din reached over and pulled her chin up, and he looked at her, feeling something growing deep in his stomach, something he had not felt before.

"You're beautiful," she finally spoke, feeling the need to break the silence.

"So are you," he whispered, taking her in.

She was now only wearing a thin bra and a pair of tight pants, her hair brushed back slightly, being held behind her face by the presence of the bandana that allowed him to remove his helmet. Her scars were beautiful to him, as they outlined the life she had had as a slave, and he knew that they only helped to make her as strong as she was.

He suddenly noticed the light teeth marks on her neck where he had peppered her with kisses, and he chuckled to himself, reaching out to touch them gently. Lys shuddered as his hands touched her neck, her lips parting slightly as she felt his fingers brush over the area he had been kissing.

"That will be difficult to hide," Din spoke. He continued to dance his fingers over her neck, feeling her tense and shudder as each one touched her skin. He was teasing her, and he could tell that she was trying to hide it from him.

Suddenly, he moved his hands down to her back and unhooked the bra, pulling it from her and taking in the nakedness of her upper body. It took him every ounce of self-control to not grab her and fling her onto the bed and having his way with her.

Instead, he lightly moved her backward until she was up against the wall, her breathing accelerated as she was completely and utterly at his mercy. Lys felt comfortable like this, her trust in him having grown over the past year, and she knew that he would not hurt her. He couldn't hurt her.

She felt his lips against hers once more, hungrier than ever as his hands moved down, cupping and squeezing her breasts, feeling her nipples erect. He soon moved his mouth down, flicking his mouth around them, and Lys felt another moan escape her lips.

He continued this for a few moments before his hands made their way to the button of her pants, and he quickly pulled them off and her panties right along with them.

Lys reached out, trying to grasp at him, but only found herself grabbing at nothing. That was when she realized that he was down on his knees in front of her, his breath dancing over the skin on her thighs as he planted kisses there, biting and sucking at her skin, desperate to make it known that she was his.

Suddenly, Lys felt him tug at one of her legs, and she shifted, using the wall as support as he pulled one of her legs up over his shoulder, allowing himself easy access to her throbbing clit. She quickly grabbed his hair, steadying herself as she felt Din's hot breath against her clit.

She shuddered.

"What do you want from me?" Din asked his question.

Lys almost couldn't think, the blindfold and the tingling sensations coursing through her body sending her brain into overload. The sound of his voice alone made her shake again, her mind only focusing on one thing. "Your tongue," she managed to say.

And Din delivered.

His breath was warm against her clit as he teased her for a moment before he licked up from her entrance to it before swirling over her sensitive nub and taking it in his mouth, sucking gently.

Lys felt her grip tighten in her hair, but Din said nothing, enjoying the feeling of her falling apart around him. She almost sank to the ground, her leg becoming weak, but his strong grip helped her up, allowing her to focus on his mouth and tongue working her clit.

Soon she felt one of his fingers working itself inside her entrance, using her own juices to lubricate the way into her. Within a few moments, there was a second and then a third, giving her time to adjust between each one.

The entire time, his mouth never stopped, the constant aching swirl of his tongue giving her the perfect rhythm she needed. She felt herself beginning to climax, and she began to mutter things that she had never let slip from her mouth.

"Fuck, Din," she exclaimed, her head rolling back against the wall, feeling herself begin to come undone around him.

He continued, holding her on the edge for as long as possible, allowing her orgasm to build until she could hold it no longer, and she cried out his name as she felt herself finish, his tongue continuing to swirl up and down and around in circles the pleasure torturing her until he finally moved his face and fingers away from her.

Din knelt there for a moment, watching as Lys laid against the wall, barely holding herself up as she was in a state of pure bliss at the indescribable sensation that still coursed through her veins. He watched, a smug expression on his face as he slowly removed her leg from his shoulder and stood.

He pressed a few kisses to her lips before allowing his tongue to enter her mouth slowly, letting her taste herself against him.

Lys finally felt stable enough and took a few deep breaths, catching her guard.

"We're not done yet, cyar'ika," Din's Mando'a language slipping out.

Before she could even ask him what that meant, he had taken her hand and pulled her over in what she figured was the direction of the bed. But before they even reached, Din's voice spoke, a dark and rough tone to it, and Lys felt her skin crawl with excitement.

"You have a rough tongue on you," he said, referring to the way she had sworn only a few moments ago as she had climaxed. "So, I'm going to put it to good use."

Lys found herself instinctually nodding, and without him even asking her, she too got down on her knees. She could almost picture the tilt of his head as he took in her desperate appearance, completely and willingly at his mercy. She listened to some ruffling, the sound of his pants being unzipped and unbuttoned, and she heard them fall somewhere else in the room.

But in a flash, everything became silent, and Lys froze, trying to figure out where he had gone.

"Open your mouth," his voice came from just behind her head.

Lys was startled, when she felt something rough and coarse against her wrists, pulling her hands back behind her back.

"What is that?" She asked him, feeling it tighten.

"Rope," he said simply as he tied her hands together. "Open your mouth," he repeated, still behind her.

She struggled against the ropes for a moment before she paused, taking a deep breath and opening her mouth, not wanting to find out what he would do to her if she opted to not follow his direction.

"Good girl," Din spoke, barely above a whisper coming from right in front of her.

Suddenly, Lys felt something against her tongue, and she licked it, knowing that it was his cock, hard and thick as it rubbed against her mouth. She ducked her head slightly, positioning it so that she could take the tip into her mouth, moving up and down, his cock filling up her mouth very well.

Then she heard it, a deep, yearning moan coming from Din's lips, and she found herself eagerly swirling her tongue around the tip, ignoring the chafing of the rope against her arms and wrists.

She could tell that he was not all the way in her mouth, and so she allowed herself to push further down until suddenly she felt the tip of his cock at the back of her throat and she gagged, pulling back and spitting out the saliva onto his cock. She licked it clean again before she felt his hips buck into her mouth, wanting to be fully sheathed again, and so she tightened her fist and allowed Din to have his way with her.

Din could sense that she was giving him the reigns, and he took her head in his hands, pushing it gently down once and then twice before she gagged again and pulled away.

"Are you alright?" He checked in with her, wanting to make sure she was alright with it. "What do you want from me?" He said this phrase, wanting her to give a response that would satisfy her needs.

"I want to please you," she said, opening her mouth again, wanting to feel his cock in her mouth once more. "I want you to fuck my mouth."

Din widened his eyes at her request. The once docile Lys had turned into something wholly other as she knelt before him, her hands tied behind her back, her eyes blindfolded from him and her mouth open to him. She had completely turned herself over, allowing him to make the decisions within the boundaries of the bedroom, and he immediately snatched the opportunity and ran with it.

Within seconds, he was back inside of her, listening as her mouth gagged around his cock, entering her mouth at a quick pace. He enjoyed the feeling of her wet tongue underneath his dick, licking it as best she could.

He paused suddenly for a moment, reaching down and untying her hands, allowing her to break free so that she could use her hands. She reached up, taking his cock in her hand, using one hand and her mouth to run up and down his length, reestablishing the quick pace as he had fucked her mouth, and the other hand reaching under and lightly taking his balls in her hand.

At that new sensation, Din moaned out loud once more, feeling himself begin to twitch in her mouth. He leaned against her slightly for a second as he soon climaxed into her mouth, his cum filling her mouth as he finished into her. She continued for a few moments, also drawing out his orgasm.

He stood there for a second before opening his eyes and looking down just as Lys removed her mouth from his cock and swallowing before opening it again, revealing to him that she had taken it all.

Din found himself both proud but also a small anger rumble in his chest. She had done an amazing job, but that made him realize that he was not the first man that she had done that to, and it frustrated the hell out of him.

He reached down, his hand grabbing her neck and helping her to her feet before pulling her in for a rough, bruising kiss. He could faintly taste some of his salty, residual cum in her mouth, but it didn't bother him.

Lys could sense that something had changed in Din. He kissed her fiercely, and she could feel his still-hard cock pressed up against her stomach as his tongue entered her mouth, fighting hers for dominance. She reached her hands and tried to trace his skin, but she found his hands stopping her and he broke the kiss. Lys whimpered slightly but shut herself up as she stood in front of him, unsure of what had happened.

"How many?" He asked.

"What?" Lys replied.

"How many men have you slept with?" He said.

Lys hesitated for a moment before asking a vulnerable question, "Willingly?"

At that phrase, Din froze, scanning her face. He hadn't even thought of the possibility of anyone touching her in a way that she did not consent to.

"How many have touched you unwillingly?" He asked, his rumbling anger now spreading to a full-fledged fire.

"Two," Lys said, her voice barely above a whisper. She could feel Din's grip tighten and then fall slack once more, trying to decompress from her words. "It was a long time ago, Din. I have forgiven myself since then."

Forgiven myself. Those words echoed in his mind. She had been touched without her consent, and yet her anger and guilt had been directed at herself. At herself. And he hated it.

"And willingly?" He pushed on.

"One," she said, a softer tone to her voice now, as if remembering a fond memory.

"Come," Din said, taking her hand in his and leading her over to the bed.

When she hit the edge, she could feel Din's hands run down and cup her ass before gently lifting her up and placing her down on the bed. She listened as he sat beside her, the bed shifting slightly under his weight.

"The men. Where did they touch you?" Din asked. "I want you to show me."

Lys froze before beginning to point to places where she had been touched by the men who had assaulted her, and she felt a tear slip down her face as he kissed each place that she pointed to very gently.

"This is mine," he said quietly, to each new place that she directed him. "This is mine," he repeated.

It was a vulnerable moment, and Lys could feel herself being pulled back into a mindset of comfort around Din. Once they had finished his little ritual, he came and met her lips once more with his before parting.

"No man will ever touch you again," Din said. "I will not allow it."

He kissed her neck, sensing that she had relaxed, drawing her back into the throes of their sexual desires, and he felt her shift beneath him as he reignited her fire.

"You are mine, cyar'ika," he said against the unmarked side of her neck before biting down gently and covering it with a kiss, sucking her neck for a moment before she whined beneath him. "Only I will touch you. Only I will kiss you. Only I will father your children. And you only belong to me."

Lys caved into his words, barely registering what he was saying and nodding her head as she felt him tracing down her body once again, loving every move that she made, every breath escape from her lungs, every noise she let slip from her lips.

"I want to hear you say it," he said.

"I belong to you," she found comfort and pleasure in saying those words out loud, confessing it to herself and to Din.

"Who do you belong to?" Din nipped at her thighs, the breath from his mouth wavering over her clit once more.

"You! You, Din, I belong to you," Lys squirmed as his fingers touched her swollen clit once more, and she felt a deep throbbing from within. "Please," she begged as she felt two fingers enter her.

"What do you want from me?" Din asked for the last time.

"I want you to fuck me," she begged, and for the last time, Din willingly complied.

She could feel his cock lined up at her entrance within a matter of seconds, and she tensed. Sensing this, Din paused, kissing her lips until he felt her relax into him, and he entered her.

Lys gasped as she felt him enter her, slowly and painfully, her hands going and running along his back.

He started slowly, allowing her to adjust to his size, and as her pained cries began to mix with pleasure and then fade away, he sped up slightly.

Lys was exhausted, but so wholly consumed by him above her that she would let him do anything he desired. She wanted him. Needed him more than she needed anything else in the world at that moment.

Soon, he pulled out and rolled her over so she was on her knees, her ass up for him. She tried to raise herself up on her arms, but they were too weak and she allowed her arms to press against her chest, her head buried into the bed as Din entered her again.

The sounds of skin against skin, their heavy breathing, and Din’s darkened moans filled the air. Lys could feel one hand pressing down on her back while the other grasped her hip.

His groans were soon filled intermittently with words, and Lys felt her eyes roll back in her head as waves of pleasure crashed over.

She could hear him speaking to her as he continued to fuck her and finally, his words took on meaning as he filled her with his cock, his hand moving down to circle her clit, rending her completely helpless beneath him.

“You are mine, cyar’ika,” he groaned. “And I’m going to fill you tonight.”

“Yes, please,” Lys heard her voice cry out involuntarily as she felt her core tighten around his cock. “Din!”

At the sound of her voice calling out his name, Din felt himself shudder and release into her, his cum filling her inside.

Din drew out his orgasm, feeling her release around him, the two of them moaning together as one before Din let go of his grasp on her, barely able to catch himself as he nearly collapsed onto her. He hovered over her for a moment, his eyes scanning her neck and back, seeing the beads of sweat dripping down. Her hair and forehead were damp from exertion, and he knew that h was too, the sweat glimmering in the dim light of the moons as they filled the room.

He finally managed to give himself one last push of energy, which pulled him out of her and moved him onto the bed beside her.

He closed his eyes for a second before shifting over and looking to see that Lys had also collapsed onto her side, her face and chest angled towards him. She was still blindfolded, but he could tell that she was aware of her surroundings.

Din reached over and pulled her up against him, causing Lys to suddenly hum to herself contentedly.

He remembered himself and soon quickly rolled from the bed, going to the refresher despite Lys’ protests. He returned with a towel and quickly cleaned her up and then himself, an act of gentle care that allowed him to look after the woman he cared so greatly about.

After he disposed of the towel, he returned to her side, not bothering with his helmet or his armor. He made sure the blindfold was still secure on her head before allowing her to curl up beside him.

They both laid there, content and happy beyond belief, the night having solidified their relationship even further, allowing them to be tied together as one.

“You did well, cyar’ika,” Din whispered in her ear, praising the woman he loved.

“Cyar’ika,” Lys repeated, as she began to fall asleep, warmed by Din’s presence against her. “What does it mean?” She asked him.

“It means beloved. You are my cyar’ika,” he murmured into her shoulder, nuzzling his nose against her and placing light kisses there.

Lys felt herself smile as she drifted off into a calm and warm sleep, her beloved at her side.


End file.
